You're my King
by Yomoko
Summary: Shiro hasst die Shinigamis. Sie alle bringen den Regen. Sie alle verstehen seinen König nicht. Nur er ganz alleine kennt ihn und möchte ihm helfen. Den wer ist schon nicht loyal seinem König gegenüber!/On Hitaus!/
1. Here

Du bist **mein** König

Es war dunkel. _Warum war es dunkel?_, dachte Ichigo. Er versuchte seine geschlossenen Augen zu öffnen. Ohne Erfolg. Wieso? Ichigo konsentrierte sich fest darauf seine Augen zu öffnen. Endlich, nach größter Anstrengung, konnte er sie öffnen. Er bemerkte das er lag und so richtete er sich auf, nur um sich in seiner inneren Welt wieder zu finden. Ichigo saß auf einem großen Gebäude, unter ihm ein Fenster. Zu seiner linken war eine Große Wand die aus Bäumen und Straßen bestand. Zu seiner rechten waren Wolken die in den Boden gesaugt zu werden schienen. Alles in seiner inneren Welt war Seitwärts gekippt.

„Zangetsu!", rief Ichigo sofort.

Doch sein Zanpakuto tauchte nicht auf.

„**Tut mir Leid, Ichigo. Aber Zangetsu wird nich' auftauchen."**, sagte eine gehässige echo hafte Stimme.

Ichigo drehte sich um und sah eine weiße Kopie von sich selbst. Dessen gelb-schwarzen Augen Ichigo wartend ansahen.

„Du-.", sagte Ichigo etwas geschockt. Am Himmel bildeten sich dunkle Wolken.

„**Lange nich' gesehen."** Sein Hollow grinste, schwarze Zähne entblößend.

Blitzartig stand Ichigo auf und griff nach seinen Zanpakuto. In diesem Moment fing es an zu regnen. Das grinsen des Hollows verschwand.

„**Warum bist de immer traurig, Aibou?"**, fragte er beinahe wütend.

Ichigo sah seinen Hollow eine Weile an, bevor er antwortete: „Seit wann interessierst du dich denn dafür wie es mir geht?!"

‚_**Weil… weil ich den Regen hasse?'**_, fragte sich der Hollow verwirrt.

Doch dann grinste er wieder und antwortete: **„Is' doch auch egal… Momentan solltest de lieber wieder zurückgehen, Aibou. Sonst macht sich noch ein bestimmtes Shinigami Mädchen sorgen."**

Kaum hatte der Hollow seinen Satz beendet wurde Ichigo nach oben gezogen und öffnete schlagartig seine Augen.

„Ichigo! Steh endlich auf!", sagte ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen das über ihn gebeugt war.

„Ru…Rukia!", entgegnete Ichigo überrascht und setzte sich aufrecht hin. Rukia hatte wohl geglaubt das er noch schliefe.

‚_Ein Glück_._'_, dachte er, stand auf und zog seine Schuluniform an. Es war jetzt bereits einige Zeit vergangen seitdem er, Orihime, Chad und Uryuu aus der Soul Society zurückgekehrt sind. Rukia hatte wieder ihren Job als Shinigami angenommen und Ichigo wurde zum Aushilfs-Shinigami erklärt.

„Ich geh schon mal vor!", rief Rukia bevor sie aus dem Fenster verschwand.

„**Sie is' wirklich dumm!"** Der Hollow lachte gehässig. Er hasste die Shinigamis und insbesondere dieses Mädchen. Sie alle brachten den Regen.

„Halt die Klappe Hollow!", schnauzte Ichigo ihn an.

„Hollow?" Ein kleiner Stofflöwe mit dem Namen Kon tauchte fragend neben Ichigo auf. „Wenn meinst du mit Hollow?"

‚_Shit!'_, dachte Ichigo überrascht.

Kon sah ihn mit ernstem Blick an. Ichigo riss sich zusammen und antwortete: „Ich weiß nicht wo von du redest. Ich geh jetzt!" und mit diesen Worten ging er die Treppen runter, verabschiedete sich von Yuzu und Karin und machte sich auf denn Weg zur Schule.

***************************************************

(Mittagspause)

Ichigo saß alleine auf dem Dach Gellende der Schule und versuchte etwas zu essen, wurde jedoch von seinem Hollow unterbrochen:

„**Es is' langweilig, Aibou!"**

‚_Sei still._', dachte Ichigo innerlich.

„**So gemein…"**, antwortete sein Hollow fast beleidigt.

Es war eine Weile still und als Ichigo dem weißen Geschöpf nicht antwortete wurde dieser ungeduldig.

„**Lass uns kämpfen! Dir is' doch sicherlich ebenfalls langweilig, nich' wahr?!"**

Ichigo blieb still. Es war ihm unangenehm wenn sein Hollow mit ihm sprach. Doch gerade als Ichigo antworten will, geht die Tür zum Treppenhaus auf und Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, Uryuu und Rukia kommen auf Ichigo zu.

„**Na, klasse!"**, sagte der Hollow. Wieder wurde er beim Gespräch mit _seinem_ König unterbrochen.

Ichigo ignorierte ihn wieder und grüßte alle, froh über Gesellschaft.

-

(Ichigo's Innere Gedankenwelt)

„**Diese verdammten…"**, sagte der Hollow wütend.

Er hasste sie alle so seht. _So_ sehr, dass er sie am liebsten in Stücke zerreißen würde.

„Ich verstehe dich wirklich nicht.", dachte Zangetsu laut.

„**Klappe, Alter Mann!"**, schnauzte der Hollow das Zanpakutou an.

***************************************************

„Was ist bloß in letzter Zeit mit Ichigo los?", fragte Rukia Renji besorgt.

„Ich weiß es nicht… Aber er benimmt sich seltsam.", antwortete Renji.

Er, Rukia, Hitsugaya und Matsumoto saßen im Zimmer bei Orihime und unterhielten sich besorgt über Ichigo. Auch Kon war anwesend (aber auch nur weil er bei Rukia sein wollte).

„Vielleicht ist es ja auch nur Stress!", sagte Matsumoto stolz auf sich.

„Das glaub ich kaum, Matsumoto.", entgegnete Hitsugaya mit hochgezogener Augenbraue genervt.

„Ich weiß was! Ich weiß was!" Kon hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ab, seine rechte Stoffhand in die Luft gestreckt.

Alle sahen ihn fragend an.

„Sag schon Kon!", rief Rukia ungeduldig.

„Nur wenn Nee-chan mir einen Kuss gi-."

Weiter kam Kon nicht den Rukia hatte ihn bereits unter ihrem Fuß.

„Tut mir Leid…", war alles was er entgegnen konnte. Als ihn Rukia wieder frei lies begann er zu berichten: „Heute Morgen… kurz nachdem Rukia weg war… sagte er ‚Halt die Klappe, Hollow!'"

„Huh?!", kam es von allen.

„Und dabei war überhaupt kein Hollow in der Nähe!", fuhr Kon aufgeregt fort.

„Erzähl keinen Mist!", schnauzte Renji das Stofftier an.

„Taicho…", sagte Matsumoto leise.

„Ja, ich weiß. Während ich dem Sotaicho bericht erstatte möchte ich das ihr ein Auge auf Ichigo Kurosaki haltet!", befahl Hitsugaya.

Sie nickten.

Rukia sah besorgt zu Boden. Was war bloß mit Ichigo los? Jedes Mal wenn sie versuchte ihn anzusprechen hörte er nicht zu. Es war fast so als ob er in seine Gedanken vertieft wäre. Dann machte er plötzlich ein grimmiges Gesicht, als ob er wütend auf jemanden wäre. Nachts ließ sie einmal die Schranktüre einen Spalt offen. Immer wieder hörte sie ihn aus dem Schlaf hochschrecken, dann flüsterte er etwas wie ‚Du wirst mich nicht einschüchtern' oder ‚Ich habe keine Angst vor dir'. Sie will Ichigo doch nur helfen. Doch selbst wenn sie ihn ansprechen würde, würde er sie nur anlächeln und sagen, dass alles in Ordnung wäre…

Auch Renji machte sich große Sorgen um seinen Freund. Er ließ sich entweder sehr schnell provozieren und wurde dann richtig wütend oder er hörte nicht zu. Außerdem antwortete er ihm gar nicht auf fragen und war dauernd abwesend. Selbst wenn sie gegen Hollows kämpften hielt sich Ichigo zurück, stand nur da und murmelte irgendetwas vor sich hin. Dieser Idiot musste ja auch immer alles auf seine Schultern nehmen…

-

Währenddessen lag Ichigo auf seinem Bett und sah sich den Nachthimmel an. Rukia wollte erst später nach Hause kommen. Sie hatte noch _etwas_ zu erledigen. Eigentlich wollte er nicht zu oft alleine sein, doch dieses Mal machte es ihm nichts aus.

„**Oy, Aibou! Es regnet."**, sagte sein Hollow genervt.

„Dann ignorier es.", entgegnete Ichigo leise.

‚_Ichigo._' Zangetsu.

„Was ist Zangetsu?", fragte Ichigo etwas besser gelaunt.

„**Was denn!? Wenn ich mit dir rede regnet es un' wenn der Alte Mann auch nur deinen Namen sagt geht's dir besser!?"**, rief der Hollow beleidigt. **‚**_**Ich will doch auch bloß helfen, König…'**_, dachte er im Stillen.

Ichigo ignorierte ihn.

‚_Ist alles in Ordnung, Ichigo?'_, fragte Zangetsu.

„Ja… es geht…"

„**Hey! Ignorier mich nich'!"**

‚_Ist etwas passiert?_'

„Hirako Shinji. Ein Austauschstudent an unsere Schule und außerdem ein… ein Vaizard.", sagte Ichigo leise.

„**Vaizard? Was is' das?"**, fragte der Hollow mit plötzlicher Neugierde.

„Das gleiche wie du und ich, Hollow.", entgegnete Ichigo genervt.

Der Hollow war still. _**‚So was wie König un' ich?'**_, dachte er nachdenklich. _**‚Interessant…'**_

Ichigo drehte sich auf die Seite.

„Er will mir seine Hilfe anbieten wie ich dich am besten unterdrücken kann.", war das letzte was er sagte bevor er die Augen zu machte. Er erinnerte sich noch wage daran das sein innerer Hollow etwas sagen wollte bevor er endgültig einschlief.

***************************************************

„DU IDIOT!", rief ein kleines Mädchen mit zwei Seitenzöpfen und einem Sandale in der Hand.

„Tut mir Leid, Hiyori!", entgegnete Hirako Shinji als er mehrfach von dem Mädchen mit dem Sandale geschlagen wurde.

„ALLES WAS DU TUN SOLLTEST WAR ICHIGO KUROSAKI HOLEN!!!"

„Keine Sorge!", sagte Hirako bevor er ein weiteres Mal mit der Sandale getroffen wurde. „Er wird schon bald kommen! Es dürfte nicht mehr lange dauern bis sein innerer Hollow versucht Kontrolle zu übernehmen."

„Bist du sicher, dass das gut geht?", entgegnete ein großer kräftig gefüllter Mann namens Hacchi.

„Es wird schon.", antwortete Hirako.

Dann wurde er erneut mit der Sandale auf dem Kopf gehauen.

***************************************************

**Mein erster Chapter und es kommt noch mehr...! Ich hoffe nur ich habe keine Fehler drin... falls doch, melden!**

**Also dann... REVIEW!  
**


	2. Ich bin, Aibou

Chapter 2

„HAHAHAHAHAHA!", rief ein blau haariger Arrancar mit einigen Wunden und einer großen Schnittwunde die sich von seiner linken Schulter bis zu seiner rechten Bauchseite ausstreckte.

Unter ihm auf dem Boden stand ein Orange haariger Shinigami der sich das linke Auge zu hielt. Er hatte einige Wunden und seit dem letzten Getsuga Tenshou hatte er sich nicht mehr bewegt.

„Na, ist das nicht wundervoll, Shinigami!! Es sieht so aus als wärst du es endlich wert getötet zu werden!", rief Grimmjaw mit herablassendem Blick und einem großen Grinsen im Gesicht.

‚_Verdammt!_', dachte Ichigo verbissen. ‚_Seine Wunden sind zu Oberflächlich. Er wurde mit dem Getsuga Tenshou direkt getroffen und es hat ihn gerade so gekratzt. Das schwarze Getsuga Tenshou ist eigentlich von _ihm. _Falls ich es noch einmal benutze, wird es ihm nur schneller gelingen die Kontrolle zu übernehmen. Was soll ich tun?'_

In Ichigo's innerer Welt sah sein Hollow aufmerksam zu. Er wartete auf den richtigen Moment um seinem König helfen zu können.

Grimmjaw griff nach seinem Schwert und unterbrach somit Ichigo's Gedanken.

„Hey!", rief er.

„Ugh.", Ichigo zuckte kurz.

„Hör auf so abwesend zu starren, Shinigami. Jetzt bin ich dran." Immer noch das breite Grinsen im Gesicht.

Plötzlich tauchte eine Gestalt hinter Grimmjaw auf und packte ihn an der Schulter. Ichigo's und Grimmjaw's Augen weiteten sich.

„Senke dein Schwert, _Grimmjaw_.", sagte Tousen Kaname ruhig.

„**Tousen…**", sagte Grimmjaw verbissen.

‚_Tousen…!? Der Captian der mit Aizen verschwand!!'_, dachte Ichigo geschockt.

„**Vollkommen richtig, Aibou."**

Ichigo schreckte zusammen und hielt sich die linke Gesichtshälfte noch fester zu.

„**Brauchst nich' gleich das schlottern zu kriegen."**, sagte der innere Hollow grinsend. Es amüsierte ihn, dass sein König seine Hilfe brauchte. **„Gib mir die Kontrolle!"**

‚_Halt dich daraus! Das ist mein Kampf!'_, fuhr ihn Ichigo wütend an.

„**Ja… das is' dein Kampf. Wie immer…König."**, den letzten Teil flüsterte er, sodass Ichigo ihn nicht hören konnte.

„Deine Bestrafung wird in Hueco Mundo entschieden.", hörte Ichigo Tousen sagen.

„Shit…! In Ordnung.", entgegnete Grimmjaw.

Ichigo sah auf und schrie: „WARTE! Wo zur Hölle gehst du hin?!" Seine Stimme echote.

„Seit still. Ich geh zurück…", ein Garganta öffnete sich, „… nach Hueco Mundo."

„**Schnell, Aibou. Übergib mir die Kontrolle damit ich diesen Bastard fertig machen kann!!"**, rief der Hollow wütend über Grimmjaw's Benehmen gegenüber seinem König. Niemand sah auf seinen König herab! NIEMAND!

Ichigo sträubte sich und kämpfte gegen das Gefühl der Bodenlosigkeit an.

„Vergiss meinen Namen nicht und bete, dass du ihn niemals ein zweites Mal hörst… **GRIMMJAW JAGUARJACK**! Das nächste Mal wenn du ihn hörst…", er verschwand langsam in dem Garganta, „Wird dein Ende sein, Shinigami."

Und weg war er.

„**Verdammt! Aibou! Warum hast du mir nicht die Kontrolle gegeben?!"**, schrie sein innerer Hollow wütend.

Er hatte die Frechheit… dieser Grimmjaw hatte die Frechheit seinem König zu drohen. Er kannte ihn doch gar nicht. Niemand tat das. Niemand. Nur er.

Und dann fing es an… der Regen.

Er gab sich die Schuld. Sein König dachte er sei es Schuld, dass sie verletzt wären. Das er niemanden beschützen konnte.

„Grimmjaw.", hörte er seinen König sagen.

Dann kam ein gewaltiger Sturm in Ichigo's innere Welt und Zangetsu und der Hollow standen da im Regen. Sie blickten gegen Himmel und hofften, dass es bald aufhören würde.

*************************************************

Ichigo stand an dem großen Krater den er bei seinem ersten Kampf gegen einen Arrancar verursacht hatte.

Er stand still und erinnerte sich an eben diesen Kampf zurück. Dann ging seine Erinnerung zu Grimmjaw und seine Augen wurden schwarz-gelb. ‚_Das ist nicht gut… wenn es so weiter geht…'_, dachte er verbissen und traurig.

Zur selben Zeit fragte sich sein Hollow was Ichigo vorhatte. **„**_**Mach mir keine Schwierigkeiten, König.**_**"**

**-**

‚_Ichigo… wo bist du hingegangen…?!_', fragte sich Rukia während sie durch die Straßen von Karakura lief und nach Ichigo suchte.

_Flashback_

„BRUUUUUUUDEEEEEEEER!! Frühstück…", Yuzu kam in Ichigo's Zimmer und bemerkte das dieser fehlte. Sie suchte im Schrank, unterm Bett und unter der Decke. Doch kein Ichigo. **(Logisch unter 'ner Decke würde man ihn sehen… hihihi) **

„DAAAADYYY!!! Ichi-nii ist nicht da!!", rief sie während sie aus dem Zimmer lief.

„WAS? Wo ist Rukia?!", entgegnete Kurosaki Isshin.

„Was ist los?", fragte Rukia die gerade herein kam.

„OH! Du bist in Ordnung Rukia!", rief Isshin erfreut.

„Ichi-nii ist nicht da! Weißt du wo er ist?", fragte Yuzu aufgebracht.

„Ichigo…?"

_Flashback end_

*************************************************

Ichigo ging durch verlassene Straßen an großen leeren Hallen vorbei. Er konnte sie spüren. Es war nicht allzu schwer. Bei einem bestimmten Warenhaus hielt er an um unter dem halb geöffneten Tor hindurch zu schlüpfen.

„Es sieht so aus als hättest du unser Versteck gefunden…" Ichigo hielt an. „…Ichigo."

Vor ihm auf verschieden Großen Stein Etagchen saßen acht Gestalten die auf Ichigo hinab sahen. Hirako in der Mitte.

„So? hast du dich endlich entschieden einer von uns zu werden?", fragte er mit einem breiten grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Es war eine Weile Stille.

Dann antwortete Ichigo im selbstverständlichen Ton: „Hölle nein!"

„AHH?!" Hirako war geschockt.

„Das einzige was ich will ist euch benutzen. Ich werde euch nicht beitreten, aber ich bin sicher das ihr mir bei bringen könnt wie ich den Hollow in mir zum schweigen bringe. Und wenn es sein muss werde ich die Informationen aus euch rausquetschen. Auch mit Gewalt.", sagte Ichigo, nahm sein Shinigami Abzeichen heraus und presste es sich gegen die Brust. Er spürte wie er sich von seinem Körper löste und packte nach seinem Zanpakuto.

Gerade als er auf Hirako losgehen wollte spürte Ichigo das etwas nicht stimmte. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen.

„**Heute nich', Aibou. Heute kämpfe ich."**, hörte er eine echohafte Stimme in sein Ohr flüstern bevor er in seine innere Welt fiel.

‚_Wie konnte das sein? Wie konnte er so schnell die Kontrolle übernehmen?'_, dachte Ichigo frustriert als er durch die Augen des Hollow's die geschockten Gesichter der Vaizard's sah.

************************************************

**Chapter … 2! Hurra!**

**Na ja nicht so lang wie ich es eigentlich haben wollte… ich hoffe ich bekomm den nächsten länger hin!**

**Ach ja… REVIEW!**


End file.
